Haikyuu (various) x Reader (One shots)
by Solid Scriptwriter
Summary: One shots of Haikyuu x reader. Some lime and fluff. Do not copy the plot/story. Plagiarism is a crime. Cover photo not mine.
1. Onii-chan (Kageyama x Reader)

**Kageyama x Reader - Onii-chan**

Collection of Haikyuu Various x Reader (One Shots)

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

Author's note: This chapter contains onii-chan(brother) x imouto(little sister) thingy. If you're not comfortable in this plot then go to the next chapter.

* * *

"Nice block Tsukki!" she cheered.

"Tsukki nice kill!

"Don't mind Tsukki!"

It's Karasuno's male volleyball team versus Nekoma's. It is just a practice match but she cheered the team as if it is a tournament.

She watched her team and also the opponent to gain data and information in their gameplays as their manager.

She stared beautifully at the Karasuno's number 11. She watched his wide arms blocking the ball of the Nekomas. She watched his long legs as he jump high spiking the ball.

 _Ahh, how beautiful_ -she thought. She just have an obsession looking on some masculine built bodies.

 _(at home)_

"Hey, Onii-chan what's wrong?" She asked the Karasuno's setter and also her twin brother, Kageyama as he grinned his teeth and staring at his dinner.

Their parents were on their vacation trip and they were left alone. So it seems quieter than usual.

"Tch. Nothing." he answered still looking angry.

She finished her dinner and rushed into the living room to watch her favorite TV show.

"You're gonna wash the dishes, Onii-chan." she said happily and turned on the TV as she lay on the couch lazily.

After he finished washing the dishes, Kageyama stood in front of his little sister covering the TV show she is watching.

"Hey Onii-chan I can't see the TV!" she said as she raise the upper part of her body on the couch to see the TV show.

Kageyama's little sister looked at him but she saw him glaring at her.

"W-What? Are you mad?" she asked.

"Hmph. You only cheered that four-eyed freak earlier. Is he your boyfriend?" he asked possessively. Having a thought of not giving his precious little sister to that bastard.

She was surprised after hearing his question.

"B-B-B-Boyfriend?! Kei-kun my boyfriend? No way!" She answered. She felt grossed after imagining him become her boyfriend.

"Then why are you not cheering on me? I have plenty of good tosses!" He yelled.

"Why do I have to cheer you? Baka." She teased.

He grinned his teeth and threw death glares at his imouto.

She chuckled when she saw his reaction. Seeing him get pissed off makes her satisfied.

He climbed on top of his little sister making her lean on the side of the couch.

"H-Hey! What are you doing baka onii-chan?!" She said.

"Punishing my little sister." He said with his big freaky smile on.

"W-What?! Noooo!" She shouted and pushed his shoulders. But his broad shoulders are too strong to push her into the couch.

Kageyama chuckled with an evil grin. His imouto felt scared just seeing his evil grin like those villains in the TV shows that she watched. They were always like this and she's the only one that Kageyama can show this side of him.

Still not ready being punished, her devilish brother suddenly bit her neck that make her scream.

"Ouuuuch! Get off of me! S-Stop it!" she yelled and punched his shoulders weakly because of his teeth still buried on her skin.

"O-Onii-chan! S-Stop it! It hurts!" she continued.

He also bit her arms, legs and the side of her stomach making her feel more pain.

He then let go of his imouto and glared at her. "If it didn't hurt, then it's not a punishment, dumbass imouto." He said.

His little sister covered her neck where he bit her still feeling the pain. Her eyes closed and eyebrows formed. Kageyama saw his precious imouto in pain and looked away.

"I-It's your fault for not cheering on me earlier." He said in a low tone feeling sorry for biting her. But because of his pride, he don't want to tell it.

"It still hurts!" She said and tears are about to form into her eyes. "I-I'm going to sleep!"

She stood up and stormed towards her room. After entering, she slammed the door and lay down on herr bed.

Kageyama tch-ed with his hands under his lap, still sitting on the couch. He then finally gained courage to apologize to his twin little sister so he stood up and walked towards her room.

"I-I'm coming in." he said.

He closed the door after entering and saw his imouto laying down in pain.

She looked at him standing in front of her bed.

"What? Still not satisfied?" She cried in anger and got up.

"I'm just here to say s-so..s-sof..s-sorr-"

"Get out of my room baka onii-chan!" She yelled and threw a pillow on his face but he catched it easily and made her feel more mad at him.

He sat beside his imouto and hugged her tightly feeling sorry for what he had done.

"H-Hey! L-Let go!" She protested.

He let go of her and looked away blushing.

"I-I don't want my imouto to have her attention to others. E-Especially to that four-eyes." He explained still looking away.

His little sister finally calmed down after hearing what her precious brother told her.

She laughed a little and Kageyama looked at her confused but happy now that you're laughing.

"So, my onii-chan only wants my attention to him?" She smiled and put her face closer to Kageyama's face which made him blush.

"Y-Yeah." He answered feeling a bit shy.

She smiled seeing her onii-chan blush. She suddenly have an idea.

"Well then you're going to sleep here beside me. My neck stil hurts you know. Baka onii-chan." She said.

"W-What?! But your bed is only for one person!" He protested.

"We'll fit. I'm sexy you know." She chuckled.

He sighed and lay down on her bed tiredly closing his eyes to have a rest.

"H-Hey! You're too fat!" She teased. "I don't have enough space!"

"Oh? But you said your sexy." He said still eyes closed.

"Sexy not skinny!" She yelled still sitting on the side of her bed.

He suddenly pulled his imouto's waist that makes her lean against his bare chest. She almost feel his heartbeat.

"Your too light. Are you eating properly?" He asked her. "Well, I don't mind. Let's sleep now. I'm tired."

She smiled and nodded.

"I love you, onii-chan." She whispered.  
Kageyama hugged her and turned left to make both of them fit on her single bed. They're now facing each other very close.

Instead of saying 'I love you too, imouto', which is not like him, he kissed her lips and smiled which is very rare for him to smile.

He then puts his hand on her waist as both of them fell in deep sleep.

* * *

Author's note: sorry for the wrong grammars guys and thank you for reading.

Next chapter, sugawara x reader.


	2. Best Friend (Sugawara x Reader)

**Sugawara x Reader - Best Friend**

Collection of Haikyuu Various x Reader (One Shots)

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

"Alright guys! Fifteen minutes breaktime!" Coach Ukai said.

The men's volleyball club of Karasuno took a short break after an exhausting practice for their upcoming tournament.

The team's captain, Daichi walked towards the vice-captain. "Suga, let's buy some dri-."

Daichi stopped when he saw his vice-captain sitting in the corner looking troubled.

"What's wrong? Suga?" Daichi asked. "You looked troubled."

Sugawara snapped and looked at Daichi. "Ah. Do I look troubled? Well, my best friend is coming home after a year from America. And I'm planning to confess on her this time before she goes back to America."

Daichi was sruprised. "Really?! She didn't told me. Well, goodluck on that" he smiled.

An angelic looking girl walked towards the gymnasium where she heard familiar voices. She's excited to see her friends in Karasuno where she used to study so she walked faster and carried her luggage.

Finally, after she reached the gym, she entered there leaving her luggage outside the gym.

Everyone looked at her with surprise and confusion especially for the first years.

"Tenshi!" Daichi yelled.

She looked at everyone and gave them a wide smile and ran towards her best friend, Sugawara Koushi.

"Kou-chan!" She hugged her best friend and kissed his cheek.

Everyone in the club were shocked even Sugawara who felt his heart race.

"I missed you so much Kou-chan!" She smiled in excitement.

"Yeah, me too." he smiled back and scratched his head.

"I really missed my best friend. Let's go out later okay?" she asked him, still hugging him.

Sugawara stopped smiling. Hearing those two words 'best friend' made his heart crush.

 _(Time skip)_

Tenshi opened the door in her condominium and saw Sugawara in his blue jeans and polo shirt. Tenshi blushed a little on how he looked simple and nice.

"S-So, let's go." she smiled.

Today's Sunday and Sugawara asked Tenshi to go on a date. Tenshi blushed at first after hearing that but he continued that it would be a fun date with his best friend.

 _"Best friend, huh?"_ she whispered.

"Eh? What is it?" Suga asked.

"Err, n-nothing." she smiled and answered.

The two of them went on a zoo since they used to go there. Tenshi enjoyed every second having fun with Sugawara and he enjoyed seeing her smile and have fun.

Tenshi stopped walking and a cute panda got her attention.

"Look, Kou-chan!" She pulled Suga in his arm and pointed at the panda. "That one reminds me of you." she giggled.

"Eh? Why a panda?" he asked.

"Because it feels good when I hugged you. Plus pandas are cute." she smiled sweetly.

Sugawara blushed and looked away smiling with his hand behind his head.

"R-Really?" he laughed. "Then you looked like that one."

Sugawara pointed at the peacock next to the panda's.

"Hmm, a peacock?" she gave Suga a confused look.

"Because it's wings are beautiful. Just like you." he smiled.

She blushed and hugged him to hide her red face. She just don't want him to see her blush because it felt weird.

"Ten-chan?!" Sugawara was surprised and felt his heart beat fast thinking she might hear it.

He pushed her away because he don't want her to hear his heart beating fast.

"S-Sorry, I'm surprised." he said and looked away with a worried face.

"I-It's okay." She said in a low tone with a sad face.

 _Why didn't he hugged me back? Maybe he don't like me. Well of course, I'm just his best friend_ , she thought.

"Ten-chan, C-Can we go to our secret place?" he asked her suddenly.

Confused, she nodded as an answer as he held her hand and walked out of the zoo.

 _(secret place)_

"Wow, this tree is still here." She smiled as she watched the tree's leaves and branches sway with the wind.

"Do you remember how we first met here?" Sugawara asked.

She blushed as she remember the past.

"I met you here when we were young, and.." Sugawara giggled. "You asked me if I should marry you." he smiled and blushed looking at the tree.

"Y-Yeah." She laughed nervously. The feeling she had when she first met him didn't changed.

"Well, I didn't know what to answer that time." he smiled.

He looked at her with a serious face. Her heart beats fast. _Is he going to answer that? Is it a yes or a no?_ She thought to herself feeling nervous.

"But before I answer that, I-I should become y-your b-boyfriend first, right?" Sugawara asked her still looking serious.

Her eyes widened and blushed as her best friend walked towards her and caressed her cheek.

His sweet smile made her stomach feel butterflies inside it and she can't help but to fall in love with him more.

"I've liked you since I met you here." he smiled.

"K-Koushi-" she said.

His forehead toched hers as he gaze at her with his beautiful, hazel, brown eyes.

"I want you to be your best friend." he whispered. "And also your boyfriend" he smiled.

Then, he slowly closed the gap between their faces and gently brushed his lips against hers making her feel like she's his property.

They felt each other's heartbeats that they hid to each other for so long.

After that, Tenshi looked at Sugawara still holding her cheek and still looking at her with his sweet eyes.

"A-Actually, K-Koushi, I-I've always liked you since we first met here." she said. "It didn't changed a bit."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

Sugawara chuckled and kissed her again with a passionate kiss this time.

"Then that means I'm your boyfriend now?" he asked.

She giggled and nodded. "I love you, Koushi."

"I love you too, Tenshi." he smiled.

* * *

 _Author's note: Thank you for reading and following this story ^_^_

Next, Hinata x Reader.


	3. Date (Hinata x Reader)

**Hinata x Reader - Date**

Collection of Haikyuu Various x Reader (One Shots)

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

"The two of them are..h-holding hands!" Nishinoya screamed in excitement.

"Shh! We might get caught." Asahi whispered as they hid behind the bush of the park.

"Hey guys! Let's follow them!" Tanaka said.

"What am I doing here anyway?" Kageyama said in boredom.

Haru and Hinata go on a date together like real couples. Not knowing Hinata's teammates followed the both of them like some stalker.

 _(flashback)_

After practice, Hinata ran towards Kiyoko's co-manager, Haru, with a serious look on his face.

"Haru-chan, Let's go on a date!" He said to her.

The whole team was shocked even Kiyoko and Coach Ukai. They didn't expect Hinata, the innocent boy they knew, would ask Haru out on a date.

"E-Eeeh?!"

She blushed in embarrassment. She was embarrassed Hinata asked her on a date with the whole volleyball club witnessed it. Also, this will be her first date.

Hinata grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the court until the two of them reached a quiet place near the storage room.

"H-Hinata-kun? W-Why you want to go on a d-date?" Haru asked still blushing.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head. "I want to know what it feels to have a girlfriend. Hehe." he smiled innocently.

Herr eyes widen, "Eh?! Why me?"

"Because.." he blushed and looked away still scratching the back of his head. "I feel comfortable with you and..etou..you're fun to be with." He smiled.

After a couple of minutes of persuading Haru, Hinata finally made her say yes which made him even happier. She smiled after seeing Hinata jump in happiness.

 _(end of flashback)_

"H-Hinata-kun, you don't have to hold hands with me." Haru blushed and bowed her head to hide her red face as they walk outside the park.

"It's fine. Nishinoya-senpai said that I should hold hands with you to make you happy!" Hinata said. "Aren't you happy?" Hinata asked her with a worried look on his face.

She flinched after seeing Hinata with a worried look. She don't want to ruin this date-her first date. So she smiled and said, "I-It's fine, I-I'm just happy you hold hands with me."

The two of them blushed and looked in different directions.

"S-So, what should we do next?" She asked.

"Hmm. Let's see. We're done eating ice cream at the park, we ate street foods, we went to a photo booth, we played arcade games, uhmm.. We should go see a movie!" Hinata answered.

"Sure." Haru smiled and nodded.

Haru faced the posters of the movies available deciding what movie she and Hinata should watch. Hinata stand beside her after buying popcorns.

"Hmm, what should we watch, Hinata-kun?" she turned and faced him.

"Oh! Let's go watch this one!" Hinata said with a sparkly eyes pointing at a certain movie poster.

She smiled and nodded and the two of them entered the cinema.

Meanwhile, the other members of Karasuno volleyball club hid their faces with a newspaper and followed Haru and Hinata inside the cinema.

"I know that movie is just for kids. How lame." Tsukishima said as they enter the cinema.

Hinata sat beside Haru while eating popcorns. The movie is about to start.

"Here have some popcorns, Haru-chan." Hinata offered.

"T-Thanks."

She grabbed some, not knowing Hinata's hand is also inside the box of popcorns.

She accidentally held Hinata's hand and squeezed it thinking what that thing she's holding was.

"H-Haru-chan, that's my hand." Hinata blushed but the lights were off so she didn't notice much.

Haru was surprised and blushed too. "S-Sorry." She apologized and took her hands off.

"I-It's okay." Hinata said and held her hand. "Let me hold your hand for a while." He continued and tried to watch the movie.

After a while, Haru doesn't seem to be interested in the movie. So she fall asleep.

Hinata noticed that Haru fell asleep so he put his hand on her head and let it rest in his shoulders. Hinata can't help but to smile.

After the movie ended, Hinata woke her up. Feeling embarrassed, they walked out of the cinema. But then Haru noticed a familiar freckled face looking at the both of them. Hinata noticed that too so he whispered something to Haru.

"Let's run." He said.

She nodded as he held her hand and ran as fast as he could. Haru felt that she's going to trip because of his speed.

"They're running away!" Tanaka yelled.

"They noticed me, s-sorry!" Yamaguchi apologized.

The volleyball club followed both of them as they ran in high speed.

Hinata turned and entered a random store. They hid inside a fitting room.

The club members lost them as they ran past the store Hinata and Haru entered.

"I-I think they lost us." Haru whispered still panting. She doesn't really have that stamina and speed Hinata has.

"Yeah. Haha!" Hinata laughed nervously.

All of a sudden, Hinata pinned Haru at the wall behind her.

"H-Hinata-kun!" she blushed and said in surprise.

Hinata puts his face closer to Haru. She feel her heart beats fast and blushed just by looking at his face going closer to her until..

"What are you two doing?" a saleslady opened the fitting room where Haru and Hinata hide.

They were shocked and Haru pushed Hinata away.

The saleslady dragged the them out of the store with a furious look. Both of them looked scared and cling into each other.

It's almost dark now so Haru decided to go home.

"Today was fun being with you, H-Hinata-kun." She blushed and put her hands behind her back.

"Well, I..uhh, I-I'll walk you home." Hinata smiled.

Hinata walked her home in a quiet street. He's still holding her hand but looking at his feet while walking.

Haru noticed that and asked him. "What's wrong?"

"Well, i-it's fun being with you." He smiled. "I enjoyed every moment with you.

She blushed after hearing that. The two of them stopped walking as they reached the front of her house. She felt a bit sad because her date with Hinata is over.

"W-Well, I guess I'll go now." She said and opened the gate of her house.

"Wait!" Hinata grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. He suddenly brushed his lips against hers and she feel his heart beating fast.

She was so close to him. She was surprised and blushed. But she kissed him back.

This is her first kiss.

She suddenly felt her stomach. It felt weird. But she know one thing about this.

She's fallen in love with this guy.

The two of them finished kissing.

"Haru, can you be my girlfriend from now on?" Hinata asked her with a serious tone and a serious face.

She smiled sweetly. "Sure. Sure, Shouyou."

"I-I l-love you." He said nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"I love you too, Shouyou." She smiled and responded.

* * *

Up next:

Tsukishima x reader

Kageyama x reader

Oikawa x reader

Kuroo x reader

Please look forward to it!


	4. Tired (Tsukishima x Reader)

**Tsukishima x Reader – Tired**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

"Let me introduce your new classmate!" the teacher said.

You smiled sweetly at the class, "Good morning! I am Yume. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." The new student of Karasuno bowed after introducing.

Her classmates looked at her in amazement. "Hey, Yume-chan, you look like a model!" one of your boy classmates said.

"You're so beautiful!" a girl classmate said.

She just smiled at them and giggled. "Thank you."

"Ok, Yume-san, you will seat over there!" the teacher said and pointed at the vacant seat at the last row.

She sat on her seat and as she look beside her, she saw a familiar face. It is Tsukishima Kei, her classmate and her ex-boyfriend.

He caught her staring at him so she just smiled at him. He looked away and pretended to listen at the teacher's discussion.

 _(Lunch time)_

"Yume-chan! I didn't know you transferred here!" Yume's classmate walked towards her. She won't forget his freckled face. It's Yamaguchi.

"Oh, hi Yama-chan, it's been a while." She smiled as she put out her packed lunch.

"Yeah, why don't we eat together at the rooftop? It would be fun. Just like the old times." Yamaguchi said.

Her smiled faded. _Just like the old times, huh?_

"I'm fine with it." Tsukishima said as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Yume and Yamaguchi followed him and the three of them eat lunch at the rooftop.

"Yume-chan, you haven't told us anything when you left when we were in middle school!" Yamaguchi pouted.

"It's just…well, some personal problems." She fake a smile and took a bite of her side dish.

Tsukishima just stared at her and ate his lunch.

 _(Flashback)_

"Yume, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." He said to her suddenly.

The sun is about to set and the two of them are still on the rooftop of the school.

Her eyes widen as she hear those words. They don't have problems at all. It's just normal for her to get teased by him. She didn't do anything to make him break up with her.

"Why? Is this some kind of joke? I-It's not funny, darling." She laughed nervously.

Tsukishima looked at her seriously. She stopped laughing and suddenly felt her heart ache. It became quiet.

"Why?" she broke the silence. Tears are about to form into her eyes.

"I'm tired of having you." He answered and left.

She froze for a minute then tears started to flow.

Yes, she have a couple of problems back especially family problems. Her father left her and her mother. She doesn't know what to do that time.

Until her mother decided to move to Tokyo and Yume transferred to a certain school there.

( _End of flashback)_

"Yume-chan?" she snapped as Yamaguchi looked at her.

"Eh? Oh! I'm sorry! Let's finish our lunch now." Yume smiled.

Tsukishima looked confused. She saw him staring at her but he looked away.

Classes are over but Yamaguchi said he'd want Yume to watch him play volleyball. She missed watching him playing volleyball so she agreed.

The three of them entered the gym and everyone's eyes paid attention at her.

"Anou, this is Yume. She's our friend since middle school and our classmate." Yamaguchi introduced her.

"Hi everyone." She smiled. "I just want to watch you guys play volleyball."

Two guys ran towards her and introduced themselves.

"You're so beautiful! I'm Nishinoya Yuu!" Nishinoya introduced with his eyes sparkling.

"I'm Tanaka Ryunosuke!" A guy with a shaved hair said.

She smiled at them sweetly and pat Nishinoya's head. "You're so cute."

Suddenly, Tanaka and Nishinoya ran with a scared look.

Yume look at her back and saw Tsukishima giving them a death glare.

 _Eh?_

Volleyball practice is over and she already made a friend which is Hinata. He's easy to approach and fun to talk with. She also gave him some advice about spiking the ball. But Tsukishima seems to get pissed.

"Where do you live now? Yume-chan?" Yamaguchi asked her as he carried his bag.

"It's not that far." She answered.

The three of them walk home but when they reached the school gates, Yume turned right and the two turned left.

"See you tomorrow guys." She waved.

"Eh? You're not going here?" Yamaguchi asked.

She laughed lightly. "No, my house is at this way."

"Oh, okay then, jaa~" Yamaguchi smiled.

She turned and started to walk home but she saw a shadow behind her. She turned again and looked who's following her.

"Tsukki! Where are you going?" Yamaguchi shouted.

Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi. "O-Okay then, I'm going now." Yamaguchi said.

"Tsukishima?" She looked at him confused.

"What?" he said and turned to her.

She looked at him with a serious face. "Oh, you can't get over with me? My, my." she teased and chuckled.

"Look who's talking. You even followed me here in Karasuno." Tsukishima teased back.

"Oh?"

The two of them started walking. _Maybe he wants to walk me home_ , she thought. _He wants to walk me home? He broke you me right? What's happening?_

"Yeah." He said suddenly.

She looked at him confused. "Eh?"

"I can't get over you. I want you back." He said still walking with a straight face.

Her eyes widen. Her heart raced not because she still love him but because she's angry. _He wants me back? He wants me to be his girlfriend again?,_ she thought.

"You're teasing me again." She said feeling hurt.

"No. I want you to be my girlfriend again." He said straightforward with his hands in his pocket.

She bowed trying to hide her expression. She's still hurt and she stopped walking.

"You want me to be your girlfriend again?" she asked in a low tone.

Tsukishima also stopped walking and faced you. "Yume."

"Sorry but..." she faced him and fake a smile. "I'm also tired."

Luckily,they are already in front of Yume's house. Yume opened the gates and entered. Her mom opened the door and found her and Tsukishima.

"Yume, is this Tsukki?" her mom asked. "Come on in Tsukki, my, you've grown!"

Yume's mother doesn't know her relationship with Tsukishima. Tsukishima then also entered her house and sat on the sofa. She sighed and felt tired literally so she just head into her room.

After a few minutes, Tsukishima entered her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sleeping here." He bluntly answered.

"Eh?!"

She quickly ran downstairs and asked her mom.

"Oh, Tsukki said he missed you and he wants to stay here overnight." Her mother answered as she cleans the dishware. "Now go and entertain him now." She giggled.

Yume came back into her room and saw Tsukishima lying in her bed.

"That's my bed. You're going to sleep on the floor." She said and went near him.

He suddenly grabbed her wrists and pulled her making her fell on top of him. She blushed a little seeing him in a closer look. They almost kissed but she pushed him making her sit on top of him.

"Oh? You're refusing me now?" he smirked. "You used to kiss me first. Remember?"

"Hmph."

Yume's mom suddenly opened the door.

"Dinner's ready—Oh, take your time you two." Her mom chuckled and closed the door.

She remembered her position with Tsukishima, she on top of him.

She quickly stood up and walked downstairs. Tsukishima followed her.

( _Time skip, after dinner)_

Yume is about to sleep when suddenly, Tsukishima pulled her blanket.

"Eh?" she turned around and saw Tsukishima standing beside her bed.

"The floor is cold and my back hurts. Now move." He commanded.

She didn't move but Tsukishima carried her to make some space for him in her bed.

"Put me down Tsukishima." She said.

"Tsukishima?" he put her down and raised a brow. "You used to call me darling." He laughed teasingly.

"Not anymore." She said in a cold tone and turned her back on him.

He put his hand on her waist and hugged her. She can't help but to blush and felt her heartbeat race.

"You're blushing." He said.

"I'm not." She answered.

"Do you still love me?" He asked still burying his head on her hair.

"N-No." She said.

"You're lying." He said and hugged her tighter making her feel his heart beats fast. "I still love you." He continued.

She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep but he put his leg over hers.

"Put your leg off of me. It's hot." She said tiredly.

"I won't unless you say you still love me." He said. She felt his smirk and she sighed.

A couple of minutes have passed but she still didn't answer him.

"Okay." She broke the silence. "I still love you."

She turned and faced him.

"I still love you, Tsukki." She said in a serious tone. He smiled. "But..."

"You need to court me if you want me to be your girlfriend. It still hurts you know." She said and smiled a little.

He just tch-ed and tried to kiss her. But she won't let him.

"Ahh~" she said teasingly and put her index finger on his lips. "Not now. I'm tired so let's sleep now." She chuckled.

Of course, she's not going to let him court her easily.

She hid her smirk and sleep in his arms.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for the views and follows! Next is Kageyama x Reader


	5. Locked (Kageyama x Reader)

**Kageyama x Reader – Locked**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

The Karasuno's first year duo is still practicing tosses and spikes even though their volleyball practice is over.

"One more time, Kageyama!" Karasuno's ultimate decoy demanded.

"Shut up! Don't order me!" Kageyama reacted.

"I'm sorry guys…" Rui, Coach Ukai's co-coach, interrupted. "I have to go now."

The two stopped fighting and turned their faces at Rui.

"Eh? Why?" Hinata asked.

"I have to buy some groceries for my dinner." Rui said and put the ball back to the cart since she's throwing balls for the two multiple times.

"Crap! I forgot I have to buy groceries too! Sorry I need to go now!" Hinata said and picked up his bag and ran out of the gym in a hurry.

"Hoy! Hinata! That dumbass!" Kageyama tch-ed and kicked the ball near his feet.

The ball landed into Rui's face making her nose bleed.

"It hurts, I-I feel dizzy, K-Kageyama-kun." She said in pain and holds her head and about to fall.

"S-Sor..S-Sorry!" Kageyama catches Rui in his arms. "W-What should I do?! Damn that Hinata!"

"I-I think there's a towel in the storage room." Rui said with a weak voice.

Kageyama rushes Rui into the storage room and found a towel for Rui's bleeding nose. He also let Rui sit on a folded chair.

"T-T-Take this! Quick! Y-Your nose!" Kageyama panicked and picked the nearest towel in the shelf.

Kageyama turned to Rui but suddenly, he tripped because of a ball on the ground.

"Watch out!" Kageyama yelled.

Rui's eyes widened as she saw Kageyama about to fall to her, literally. Luckily, both of them fell on the gym mattress.

But suddenly, the storage room's door shut down.

"Man, the volleyball club should be the one doing this." A janitor said and walked away.

"Ouch. My head." Rui said still feeling a bit of pain in her head. "K-Kageyama!"

Rui blushed at the sight of Kageyama on top of her. _Is he unconscious-_ She thought.

Kageyama opened his eyes and felt that the room is a bit dark than earlier, then he realized the door's closed.

Kageyama quickly stood up and rushed at the door. "It's locked! Hey! Open this door!"

"K-Kageyama." Rui said.

"R-Rui, wait…s-someone help us here!" Kageyama yelled still knocking loudly at the door.

Kageyama quickly ran towards Rui to check her bleeding nose. He handed her the towel to make the bleeding stop.

"I-I guess we should sleep here." Rui said.

"What?! No!" Kageyama yelled.

Rui, still feeling dizzy, lay on the gym mattress.

"H-Hey! What are you doing?!" Kageyama blushed making him think about some wild things.

"I'm resting. I'm dizzy." Rui answered and closed her eyes.

Kageyama looked away and blushed. He then sat on the floor beside Rui.

 _(Time skip)_

Still staring at Rui that fell asleep, Kageyama blushed at the sight in front of him. He can't hold back now. To be able to stay with a girl, a sleeping girl, in a storage room felt a bit uneasy for him.

He clenched his fists to still control himself.

But he can't.

" _Kuso!_ " he cursed.

Kageyama crawled from his place to Rui so that he can't wake her up. As he gets closer, he can't help but to make his heart beat faster.

He's now sitting beside her.

Kageyama gulped nervously as his face come closer to the sleeping Rui. His heart beats faster and his face is turning red.

"Mmm…" Rui half-opened her eyes.

They both stare at each other until Kageyama realized that Rui is not sleeping anymore.

He is about to turn his face away but then Rui locked her arms in Kageyama's neck making his face go nearer to hers.

Rui, still feeling sleepy, kissed the guy in front of him. Kageyama widened his eyes in surprise but then he kissed back and pushed Rui on the mattress.

They exchanged kisses for a couple of minutes. Kageyama then caressed her legs until his hand reached between her legs.  
"Take this off." Kageyama demanded.

She took her underwear off and Kageyama began to explore her. Rui moaned softly which made Kageyama turn him on. He can't hold back now.

"K-Kageyama, t-this is my first time so be gentle." Rui said.

"Huh?" Kageyama raised a brow. "Don't order me."

Kageyama pushed her harder than she thought. It hurts her but it turns into a pleasure every second.

Then, the two of them made love.

( _Next morning)_

Hinata, being an early bird, opened the storage room to get some net for the practice.

As he opened the door, he was shocked with the sight of a sleeping Kageyama hugging Rui in a gym mattress. He opened his mouth in surprise.

Kageyama suddenly woke up with the light from the outside of the door. He's so happy waking up next to Rui, the only girl she loved.

"K-K-Kage..K-Kageyama." Hinata said nervously.

Kageyama was startled after hearing Hinata's voice. He's still hugging Rui.

Kageyama got up and glared at Hinata. Hinata ran away to escape from his 'death touch' in his head.

 _(at the gym)_

"Rui-chan, uhmm.. A-Are you okay?" Hinata asked her.

"Eh? Yes. Why did you ask?" Rui answered.

"B-Because you got locked in the storage room with Kageyama." Hinata whispered. "Did he do something wrong?"

Rui laughed making Kageyama blushed after hearing their conversation from behind.

"H-Hey Hinata!" Kageyama yelled.

"Hoo~ is the king still a ruler in bed?" Tsukishima heard the conversation and joins in teasing Kageyama.

"Stop it you four-eyes!" Kageyama yelled at Tsukishima.

Rui stepped near Kageyama and reached his lips.

The two of them kissed which made Kageyama blush harder.

Rui smiled while Hinata and Tsukishima are still in shock.

"I love you, Kageyama." Rui smiled and hugged him.

Kageyama, being a tsundere, looked away in a blush. "S-Shut up, R-Rui."

* * *

Up next: Oikawa x reader.


	6. President (Oikawa x Reader)

**Oikawa x Reader – President**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

"Kyaa~ Oikawa-kuuun!"

"Oikawa-senpai! Can we take a picture together?"

"Please accept my love letter, Oikawa-kun!"

"Oikawa-kun, happy birthday!"

It's just a normal day in Aobajōsai but a bunch of the volleyball team captain's fan girls made it like it's a holiday.

Oikawa Tooru can't help but to accept his fan girl's gifts for him. He loves his fans and he loves to be famous with his looks.

"What's with the noise? Go to your classrooms now!" a girl with a 'student council president' sash in her shoulder accosted them.

Fearing the school's student council president, Oikawa's fan girls can't do anything but to go back to their respective classrooms.

"Ooh~ here goes the ice queen." Oikawa teased and smirked.

The president changed her attention to Oikawa and raised a brow. Being a busy student, she walked away and ignored him and went to her class.

"Busy as always huh, Fumi-chan?" Oikawa whispered still holding the gifts from his fan girls.

( _Time skip, after class)_

The sky is getting dark and the students of Aobajōsai went home already. The volleyball team is still busy practicing but Oikawa leaned against the gate of the school waiting for someone to show up. He excuses himself to Iwaizumi for today's practice since it's his birthday. Also, it's Monday, the day where he takes a day off.

Suddenly, a black haired girl came out of the school building. It's Fumiko, the student council president.

Feeling impatient, Oikawa walked towards her and grabbed her wrists.

"Hey, what are you doing, Oikawa?" she said.

"I'm going to make you give a gift for me. You forgot it's my birthday. You're so busy you know?" Oikawa pouted and make a cute face but it didn't affect Fumiko.

"You have plenty of gifts now. You don't need mine." The president said nonchalantly.

"Aww, how cruel, Fumi-chan~" Oikawa said.

The president just stared at Oikawa showing no interest. "I have to go now." She said.

"Nooo!" Oikawa insisted.

He dragged the student council president out of the school grounds and went to the opposite direction of Fumiko's house making sure she won't go home. He knows where she lives and stalked her in his free time since she's his first love.

The two of them finally got into a fast food restaurant, Wcdonald's.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked.

"I'm hungry. Let's eat here." He smiled and made a 'peace' sign in his hand.

Fumiko sighed and the two of them entered the fast food restaurant. Oikawa started ordering some kiddie meals and Fumiko just ordered a coffee.

"You haven't changed a bit." She said as she took a sip on her coffee.

"Well, you told me that I shouldn't change when we were in Kirisaki. You also cried that time when I graduated first there." Oikawa laughed.

"You don't have to tell that." She looked away trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, you also followed me here in Aobajōsai just to see me. Oh~ you really missed your senpai that much." Oikawa continued and put his hand on his cheek. Oikawa is just a year ahead of Fumiko. So they clearly knew each other for a long time.

Fumiko stopped sipping in her coffee and stared at Oikawa seating in front of her.

"W-What? Did I say something wrong" Oikawa said feeling uneasy that his first love is staring at her. His heartbeat became fast.

"Can I have that cat toy?" She asked and looked at the table where the cute toy rested. Oikawa got it in his kiddie meal which is a freebie.

"What?" Oikawa blinked.

"That cat toy is cute. Can I have that?" She asked once again and blushed this time.

"Oh! Yeah. I forgot I got a freebie in this meal. You can have it but…" Oikawa smirked and Fumiko just stared at him impatiently.

"But what?" she asked.

"You're going to be my girlfriend first." He smiled.

"No." she denied and stood up preparing to leave since its already late now.

Oikawa quickly put the cat toy in his bag and followed Fumiko as she walked out of the restaurant.

"Hey wait Fumi-chan! Where are you going?" Oikawa ran towards her in the street and grabbed her wrist from behind.

"I'm going home now. It's late already." She answered.

"Wait! You didn't give me a gift yet!" Oikawa pouted.

Fumiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. What do you want? I'll just buy it."

"Hmm…" Oikawa put his hand in his chin and started to think.

A moment of silence came.

"You don't need to buy. You just have to…kiss me!" Oikawa's smile widened.

"I'm going home now." She said and started to walk but Oikawa quickly grabbed her wrist again trying not to let her go.

"W-Wait Fumi-chan! I was just joking!" He said. "Well, just make some bento for me tomorrow." He said and made a cute face.

"Ok fine. Just for tomorrow." She agreed.

Oikawa smiled and put his arms in her shoulder. "Ok~ I'll walk you home now. Thanks Fumi-chuaaan~" he said sweetly and the two of them started walking.

"Stop it, it's disgusting." She said.

"But you used to like this when we were I middle school. You changed a lot. Is being a student council president really pressuring you? I don't like it seeing you being pressured. " Oikawa pouted.

Fumiko's eyes widened after hearing Oikawa's words. _Is he that worried about me?_ She thought.

"How did you know?" She asked trying to be calm.

"I'm always looking at you! You didn't smile now like you used to. You didn't laugh now and also, you're not taking any break. Why are you always working hard?" He asked worriedly.

Fumiko stopped walking and Oikawa noticed that she looked a bit sad in her face. They sat on the swing at an empty park nearby to rest a bit.

"I'm trying my best to avoid you." She said in a low tone.

"Eh?! Why are you avoiding me? How rude." Oikawa pouted and stepped in the ground to make him swing.

"You know, I really like you since we were in middle school." She smiled. "And yes, I followed you in Seijo. But when I saw you with a bunch of cute girls around you after I transfer, I've changed my mind. You didn't notice me because you look happy being famous."

Her smile faded and changed with a gloomy look. Oikawa can't help but to hear her words as he stopped swinging.

"So I tried my best to forget about you. I became the student council president and I became busy. I also forgot today is your birthday. Being a student council president helped me a lot to forget you." She laughed lightly.

Oikawa stood and faced her with a serious face.

"I didn't forget about you. My fan girls were in the way and I can't get closer to you. I-I like you too. It never changed since we were in middle school. But you're avoiding me and that makes my feelings for you get stronger." Oikawa explained and held her hand.

Still sitting in the swing, her eyes widened as she looked up to her senior standing in front of her.

"I love you, Fumi-chan." Oikawa said seriously.

"I-I…Oikawa…"

Oikawa smiled and bowed down to kiss her…

And she kissed back.

 _(The next day)_

A bunch of Oikawa's fan girls came towards him as he changes his indoor shoes.

"Get back to your classrooms!" the student council president stood in front of them with her arms crossed.

Oikawa's fans pouted as they walk away.

"Wait, I will announce something." Oikawa said to her fan girls.

His fan girls smiled widely, getting excited of what their precious Oikawa will say. Fumiko's heartbeat raced thinking what it might be. _Is he going to announce that I'm his girlfriend? No way! His fans will get mad at me!_ She thought.

"Please respect this lady beside me." He said and pulled Fumiko's waist to him. "She's my girlfriend so no love letters, flowers, selfies, and boxed lunch for me from now on."

His fan's mouths opened and were shocked after hearing that the student council president that they fear is now Oikawa's girlfriend.

 _I don't want to bump her and make fight with her. It's scary._ They thought.

His fan girls went to their classrooms after hearing Oikawa's announcement.

"H-Here's your lunch for later, T-Tooru." She said and handed him the boxed lunch she made for him. "I'm going back to my class now."

Oikawa smiled sweetly and stole a kiss in her lips.

"H-Hey!" She yelled.

 _(Volleyball practice)_

"What's with that girly lunch box, Oikawa? Your fan girls again?" Iwaizumi asked.

"No." He smiled and laughed. "It's from Fumi-chan, my girlfriend."

The whole team were shocked. They knew Fumiko is someone to be feared of. _How did this idiot made her say yes to be his boyfriend?_ They thought.

"Hey! Quit staring at it. I know you're all jealous. You're not getting any of these." Oikawa said and took a bite.

* * *

Up next: Kuroo x reader

Tsukishima x reader

Author's Note: Please request too if you want a haikyuu character x reader. You can PM me or comment down here ^_^

I will also have an upcoming fanfic, Fairytail's Gajeel x Levy!


	7. Drunk (Kuroo x Reader)

**Kuroo x Reader – Drunk**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

It's evening but the Nekoma's volleyball team is still in the living room of their new manager's vacation house. Today was supposed to be their practice in volleyball but their coach Nekomata induced all of them in drinking liquor and partying all day.

All members of the team never had a chance to get drunk. So they drink and party all day since they're the only ones inside the vacation house. Well except for Kenma who just drink milk and play video games. He also went to his room early.

"I-I think they should sleep now. They're all drunk, coach." The new manager of Nekoma, Shiro said to their coach.

"Don't worry, they can sleep here." The coach smiled and took his last drink.

"Then I should go to my room now." Shiro said. The coach nodded and Shiro went upstairs to her room.

Shiro didn't drink. She doesn't want the taste of alcohol. Drinking just doesn't suit her.

It's almost midnight and Shiro finished freshening up. She jumped into her bed feeling exhausted cooking dishes for the team and also serving her visitors.

She actually didn't know why she joined the men's volleyball team as a manager. Her close friend, Yamamoto just persuaded her to join their club as a manager. Yamamoto just basically wants to show off their manager to the Karasuno's volleyball team. Also, Shiro is cute so this is the main reason why Yamamoto chose her.

Shiro is about to close her eyes when suddenly, the doorknob started to make some noise. She thought it was a ghost but when she opened her door carefully, she sighed in relief.

It was the team's captain, Kuroo.

"I thought you were a ghost." Shiro said. "Is there any problem?"

Still drunk, Kuroo suddenly lounges into her. Shiro blushed and she felt heavy because of the tall guy resting in her shoulder.

"K-Kuroo-san, y-you're heavy." Shiro said and tried to push the team captain but he's too heavy.

"Mmm… I love you, Shiro."

Shiro blushed after hearing that. She froze for a moment until Kuroo pushed her because he felt woozy until they fell on the floor. Shiro groaned but Kuroo still has his eyes closed and felt relaxed sleeping on top of her.

Shiro pushed her until Kuroo touched the floor. She got up quickly but Kuroo grabbed her ankle.

"K-Kuroo, you should go to your room." She said but Kuroo is still dizzy and drunk.

Shiro removed her ankle from the captain's hand and jumped to her bed. She took her comb near her bed and used it to poke Kuroo's cheek.

"I-Is he asleep?" She whispered and continued poking his cheek using her comb.

Kuroo suddenly grabbed her comb and tossed it away. Shiro was scared seeing Kuroo's eyes opened and glared at her. _He's just drunk, right?_ She thought.

"Kuroo-san, y-you should go to your bed now." Shiro said.

Kuroo stood up slowly and tried his best to walk straight towards her bed. He fell into her bed like a lazy person and started to fall to sleep. Shiro was surprised and tried to push him but he pulled her and hugged her tight like a teddy bear.

"K-Kuroo-san. You stink." She said as her nose almost sticks to his neck.

She tried to get up but Kuroo just pulled her until she finally gave up. She can't stand the smell of alcohol in Kuroo. Smelling it makes her feel dizzy too.

Then she fell asleep still being hugged by the team captain.

The next day, Shiro woke up feeling something heavy on her. It is Kuroo still his arms on her stomach. He sleeps peacefully and she just stared at him. She gazed at his messy hair and his slanted eyes.

Kuroo suddenly moved and Shiro was surprised and felt nervous. She quickly stood and sat. She thought she woke him up.

Kuroo's eyes opened slowly and saw Shiro looking at him. He quickly stood up but he felt his head in pain.

"Ouch. Uhmm. Did I just…" He looked around and noticed it is a girly room. He thought it is Shiro's room. His eyes widened still scratching his head.

"S-Sorry! D-Did I..d-do something…" He was interrupted when Yaku stopped in front of Shiro's room. Shiro forgot to close the door last night so the team's libero saw Kuroo inside Shiro's room.

"Hey Kuroo, why are you in Shiro's room?" Yaku asked as his eyes narrowed.

"W-Well… Hehehe." He smiled and laughed nervously thinking of an excuse. _Yaku might think it wrong. Wait, did I really do something to Shiro-chan last night_? He thought and his heart begins to pound hard with his naughty thoughts.

"Hey, I'm asking you." Yaku said and started to get worry about Shiro. "Did you—"

Kuroo ran towards Yaku and covered his mouth. Shiro's head tilted left in curiosity.

"I'll explain later." Kuroo whispered.

"OK. Let's eat breakfast now." Yaku said and turned his attention to Shiro who is still sitting in her bed.

"I'm really sorry about last night, Shiro-chan." Kuroo bowed to Shiro while the team is busy practicing in the covered court.

Shiro blushed as she remembered what happened. She has a crush on Kuroo and thinking that they slept together makes her heart beats faster. He also confessed to her.

The team captain looked at her and saw that her face became red.

"A-Are you okay? Are you sick?" Kuroo started to panic but Shiro shook her head.

"A-About what you said last night…" Shiro started.

"What did I said?" Kuroo gasped loudly making the whole team got interrupted in their practice. "D-Did I…told you to have..s-se—"

"Hey Kuroo! Stop with your fantasies!" Yaku interrupted and throw some ball to him but Kuroo catches it easily.

Kuro's perverted face faded and looked at Yaku. "B-But… I slept with her last night!"

The whole team gasped. Kenma just made a curious face and so is Shiro. They didn't know what they are talking about.

"Everyone, please go back to practice now." Coach Nekomata suddenly interrupted. The whole team started to practice again.

Kuroo is about to leave and join the team but he suddenly heard Shiro.

"I-I love you too, Kuroo." She bowed her head to hide her blushing face. Kuro's eyes widened and jumped to hug Shiro. The whole team gets interrupted again and saw their captain hugging their manager.

"I was waiting for that." He smiled.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for the follows and favorites. I don't know who's next. Need requests.

I'm also making a Rin x reader x Haru (Anime: Free!) fanfic. I'll post the first chapter soon.


	8. The Heartbreaker (Tsukishima x Reader)

**Tsukishima x Reader – The Heartbreaker**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

* * *

A freckled boy came running towards the corridor of the school. He knows that he'll get scolded by the principal if he saw him running. But he doesn't care. Yamaguchi just wants to see his best friend, Tsukki.

Finally, he reached his destination, the gym. He saw the tall blond warming up.

"Tsukki!" He ran towards Tsukishima and tears formed into his eyes. Tsukishima saw him crying and one thing came into his mind, _that shitty girl._ Tsukishima tch-ed as he saw Yamaguchi trying to wipe away his tears in front of him. He doesn't want to see him crying.

"See, I told you before. She's not a girlfriend material." He said to his best friend and clenched his fists. He wants to take a revenge for Yamaguchi's sake.

"B-But, I can't help it. T-Tsukki, I saw her with another guy." Yamaguchi said still wiping his tears. He fell into her trap and he got hurt at the end.

Tsukishima sighed. A plan came into his mind.

A long-haired girl walked to the school's corridor, smiling. She was pleased after she saw her ex-boyfriend, or ex-plaything, Yamaguchi, cry. _He's so cute when he cries._ She thought.

Suddenly, a tall blond bumped her in the middle of her fantasies. She looked up since he's so tall. She sighed as she saw her ex-boyfriend's best friend. _Oh, another game._ She smirked.

Tsukishima glared at her. He was furious. He wanted to hurt her now but he has a better plan. He has to save the hurting later.

"Go out with me." He demanded.

"Ooh~" She smirked and covered her lip with her index finger.

Both of them smirked thinking of their own plans. But one thing they both want is to break their opponent's heart.

One week has passed and Tsukishima is still dating Rai, his best friends's ex-girlfriend. Things are going well according to his plan.

Tsukishima took out money to buy something to drink. Today is just a normal date. After he bought the drinks, he went back to the bench of the park where Rai is waiting. He finally saw Rai but he became furious. He held the drinks he bought tighter. A random guy just put his arm into Rai's shoulder, flirting her and Rai enjoyed this.

He walked towards them and glared at the guy. "Who the hell are you to her?"

"Well, I'm her boyfriend." He smiled.

Rai is still enjoying the guy's company and ignored Tsukishima. Suddenly, the tall blond grabbed her wrists and dragged her.

"Hey! What's your problem?" the guy asked.

"Your face." He said and glared at the guy. The guy just walked out showing no interest to argue over some girl he just met.

"Ahh~ you're jealous, Kei." She said teasingly.

"Stop calling me Kei." He responded. The girl smiled seeing her boyfriend being jealous. This is her favourite part, making a guy jealous. She loved it when she sees their faces.

( _Time skip)_

The two of them reached Rai's house when it suddenly rain hard. She let the tall blond enter her house simply because she doesn't want her to get sick. Surprisingly, Tsukishima is the only guy that entered her house.

"Go take a shower. You're wet." She said.

"So you live by yourself." Tsukishima said exploring her house by his eyes.

"Yeah, so take a shower now." She commanded.

"Sure…only if you join me." She leaned against the wall because of the tall blond in front of her.

Tsukishima smirked and put his lips closer to hers. He wants to tease her and he succeeded. Rai's eyes were closed but when she opened it, she saw Tsukishima walking towards the shower room smirking at him. She hated it being teased. But she felt weird when he's closer to her. A thing she just felt for the second time.

She thinks she fell in love.

Rai just wanted to break every guy who comes and flirts her. She had a dark past with her first love and first boyfriend, whom is surprisingly, Seijoh's men's volleyball team captain and setter. She saw him with another girl and that broke her heart. She swears that she'll make every guy her plaything.

After Tsukishima finished taking a shower, she took a towel for herself. She entered the shower room and started to take a bath. She still hears the raindrops from the outside.

After taking a shower, she prepared some dinner for the two of them. While cooking the meal, she felt someone hugged her behind. She felt something weird again. It is Tsukishima hugging her.

"What?" Tsukishima said as she stared at him.

"N-Nothing." She answered.

They finished eating their dinner and it's still raining hard outside. Rai became worried. _What if his parents started to find him? Wait, why am I worrying about this guy?_ She thought.

"I texted my parents and said I will sleep here tonight." Tsukishima said and sat on the sofa to watch the TV.

"What? T-Then, you'll sleep here in the sofa." She said and sat beside the tall blond. "I only have one room."

Tsukishima looked at her and smirked. "I'll sleep in your bed."

She was surprised. "No! I never let some guy to sleep in my bed." She said.

"Ooh~" It's his turn to tease her. "I'm surprised about that for some girl like you."

Her eyes widened. _Did he just say it like I'm a…_ She thought. She stood up. "You don't know me."

"Oh, I know you very well." Tsukishima continued teasing. "You're a girl bitching every guy. I thought you're not a virgin anymo—"

She slapped him. That hit her below the belt. She's still a virgin. She doesn't let any guy touch her even Oikawa. She hated those words. She usually hears it when other girls are talking about her. Yes, she breaks every guy's heart but she doesn't want to make love with them when in the first place, she doesn't love any of them.

Suddenly, tears flow down her cheeks. She doesn't want to hear those words especially with Tsukishima.

"You should go home now." She said and walked into her room. It's still raining hard but she doesn't care. She throws herself into the bed and cried on her pillow.

She's tired now. She doesn't want to play other guy's feelings anymore. She found the one but she knows he's just playing with her. _I guess this is my karma, for hurting other's feelings._ She thought.

Suddenly, a door opened. It's the tall blond. She looked at her still with her tears. He walked towards her and sat on her bed. He let out a sigh.

"I want to finish this kind of relationship with you." He said calmly. She stood up and sat beside him.

"So you're finally breaking up with me huh?" She said. "You won."

"I mean… I want to start a new relationship." He said. She just stared at him, cofused.

"…A real relationship." He continued and kissed her softly. He pushed her until he's on top of her.

Rai didn't expect for this to come. The last guy she kissed was Oikawa. Her feelings for Tsukishima became stronger until she kissed him back. She heard the tall blond cursed.

 _Shit._

Tsukishima break the kiss and he started to bite her neck. She moaned that made him turn on. He licked her neck and his hands explored her body under her shirt.

"K-Kei." She blushed.

"I said stop calling me that." Tsukishima said and put his lips closer to her ears which made her shiver. "I won't be able to hold back if you say my name."

He nipped her left ear and she moaned his name again. He hissed and took her shirt off. He also took off his glasses so that he won't get interrupted.

He cupped her breasts and put her bra in her chest. He then licked her breast and caressed the other side of it. She let out sweet moans that made the tall blond itch for more.

He pulled out her shorts and caressed her legs. Feeling a bit dizzy, he put his glasses on and gazed at her body.

"Hey! Stop staring." She blushed and covered her body with a blanket. Tsukishima grinned.

He undid his belt and pull off his pants. Rai gulped since it's her first time. She felt nervous suddenly. She's not ready yet. She stood up and faced Tsukishima.

"I-I don't want to do it!" She said.

Tsukishima caressed her cheek and touched her lips with his. It was a soft kiss. "Fine." He sighed.

"At least let me sleep here beside you." He continued. She nodded and the two of them sleep together.

"Hey, I think they're together for a month!" A girl whispered but Rai heard it.

"Yeah, it's unbelievable." The other girl said.

"I can't believe a guy is still dating her for a month!"

Rai bowed in embarrassment as she and his boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei, enter the school grounds together. _Is that really a big deal to them?_ She thought.

Suddenly, the group of girls ran away when they saw the tall blond giving death glares at them.

A month has passed after they became real couples. Rai apologized to Yamaguchi and the freckled guy accepted it. He moved on and set up his mind to volleyball and studying first. Rai felt happy and became friends with Yamaguchi. Sometimes, Tsukishima suddenly gets jealous because of her having too much attention to Yamaguchi. He doesn't like it since he's her ex-boyfriend.

"Good morning, Rai-chan." Yamaguchi greeted her as they changed their shoes.

"Good morning, Yama-chan." She smiled.

Tsukishima tch-ed and walked away. He put his hands in his pocket and left them.

"Wait! Kei!" Rai yelled.

Tsukishima stopped and faced her. "What?" He asked still his hands in his pocket. Rai smirked realizing that her boyfriend just got jealous.

"You're jealous." She smiled.

"I'm not." He answered.

"Yes you are." She said and stole a kiss on his cheek. She clung on his arms that made the tall blond blush.

Suddenly, the principal saw the two. They got scolded and made them return in their classrooms. Rai just laughed and winked at her boyfriend.

"See you after class, Kei." She said.

"Yeah." He responded.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the loooong update. Up next, Kenma x Reader!

I also have a new story! Rin x Reader (OC) x Haru (Anime: Free!)


	9. Game vs Girlfriend (Kenma x Reader)

**Kenma x Reader – Game vs. Girlfriend**

Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu!

Author's note: Sorry for the long update. I'm trying to use the first person point of view to give more feels. Lol.

* * *

"Kenma! It's time to eat now!" I prepared our meal and called Kenma.

Since it's raining, I decided to have a home date today in my place. I cooked some hot pot to eat with Kenma but he is busy playing his video games in his game console.

I walked towards him and grabbed his game console. I got his attention and I glared at him.

"Geez, it's our date today but you're focused on playing your games." I said and pouted. He stood up from the sofa and faced me. His eyes really look like a cat as he stares at me. I blushed and looked away.

"W-What?" I asked him and hid his game console in my pocket.

"Let's eat now." He said and went in the dining table. I followed him and we started to eat the hot pot.

I tell him some stories I experienced when I was a kid and he listens to me. I blushed a little since he's looking at me seriously. Maybe I should give him his game console back. No! I should not. He will enjoy playing games instead of being with me.

After we finished eating, I turn on the TV to watch some movies. We sat on the sofa and he sat behind me. Kenma cuddled me and rest his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, are you watching?" I asked him.

"No." He answered. So he's not enjoying this? Geez.

"Are you bored?" I asked him again. I hope he's not since I took his game console.

"Mmm?"

He hugged me tighter and made me blush harder. I could feel his breath in my neck. It made me feel warm. B-But what is he trying to do?

"K-Kenma. I-It's hot." I said to him.

Then he pushed me in the side and I fell on the sofa. He's now on top of me! I felt something touching my hips! Eeek! I-I can feel the heat in my face!

He said my name softly and smiled suddenly. What? He's smiling? He then showed me the game console I hid in the pocket of my shorts.

"K-Kenma!" I yelled at him and stood up still blushing. So he took it from my pocket!

He sat again and opened his game console. When will he stop playing games? I sighed.

"Hey, let's play this." He showed me the screen of the game console and I saw a familiar game. "Whoever got the lowest score should do what the winner will say."

I got fired up and agreed to him. I'm gonna make you stop playing games! Haha!

I sat next to him and we started playing. It's my turn first and I got a nice score. I hope he won't get a higher score.

After that, it's his turn next. It took him long to play and I sighed in defeat.

"I got a higher score." He said.

"Fine. Fine. So, what should I do?" I said to him. He put his face closer to mine and I blushed. What is he up to? I have a bad feeling about this.

"Cuddle me too." He said. Wait, what?

"What? That's it?" I asked him and he nodded. I sighed in relief. "Okay."

I cuddled him and he continued playing games. I didn't know playing games with him will be this fun. I guess I should join him playing games next time and I should prepare my punishment to him if won.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you like it. Up next, Nishinoya x reader.


	10. UPDATE! YASS

Hello!

I'm continuing this x reader collection in wattpad please do follow my story there thank you :)

Wattpad : SmellsCinnamon


End file.
